Haar Echoy'la Ade
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: Haar Echoy'la Ade, The lost children. Left by the Manadlorians and found by the jedi the lost children would forever shape the galaxy.


The Title is a Mandalorian Translation of 'The Lost Children' Not sure just how accurate that is but it seems to be by every translation i've tried. 

After playing Knights of the old republic i decided Revan was badass, this story was originally Titled 'The Path Of Revan' and was originally meant to be focused on him and just him. As i began to plan out parts of the story other characters developed themselves and this story is the result of that.

As far as i'm aware all Manalorian words and phrases are as correct as needs be for Mando'a

* * *

><p><strong>Haar Echoy'la Ade<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>'<em>The Jedi placed the blame of the fall of the war hero Revan on the shoulders of his former master Kreia. In truth Revan, even as a young child, was never led anywhere, Revan was the one who led, he always led.' – Regent Mandalore Canderous of Clan Ordo.<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you feel that?" The obviously male voice came from shorter of two robed figures stood just off the side of the busy walkway of the planet Sernpidal, unknowing of what would become of the planet in many thousands of years to come. The two robes were drawn closer and the hoods drawn lower. These two figures seemed unaware, and being Jedi they were most likely unaware, that those simple actions made them more noticeable as opposed to being inconspicuous.<p>

"It's like a supernova." The taller of the two Jedi shivered as if they had been thrust into the icy surface of Hoth or the frozen Waters of Helska IV, "A supernova of power that shouldn't exist and yet here it is... a strength that could destroy us all." The shorter of the two turned his head to his more ambiguously gendered companion fast enough to give some people pause as to whether he had done damage to his neck.

"Should we do something about it... someone this strong in the force outside the Order can only be dangerous." The taller gave a feminine laugh that held no tones of malice or ridicule as they began to move through the crowd forcing the shorter to follow.

"I think we have nothing to fear as of yet, this supernova is as of yet untamed."

The two figures slowly merged with the flow of traffic, heading slowly but surely towards the source of the overwhelming power that they felt. The male and shorter of the two spoke.

"This Force... sensitive, it feels too... new I guess, is that what you mean by untamed."

The taller and female figure laughed as she nodded her head whilst skilfully weaving through the tide of people as if she wasn't even there, the shorter figure followed as the taller woman began speaking.

"If you can begin to feel that then perhaps it is your time to become a knight."

The shorter figure paused for only a brief second before continuing on with a noticeable spring in his step.

"Do you really think I'm ready for the trials?"

"Well, that depends on how well you perform this particular task. Find the source of this power and act accordingly, and I'll put you forward."

The shorter figure froze as the taller turned around to face him, the male relaxed slightly.

"What will you be doing master?" he asked.

When the taller figure spoke it held a light-hearted tone.

"Getting a drink."

With that the Taller was lost in the sea of people.

* * *

><p>The lone younger Jedi began slowly walking through the sea of people as he mumbled to himself, the surrounding people taking no notice of his ramblings.<p>

"Getting a drink... Aren't we Jedi supposed to not drink? Anyway, how on earth am I meant to know what to do once I find this force sensitive... act accordingly... it's just an excuse for Master to go drinking."

Through his ramblings the young Jedi began to make his way towards the wealth of the force skilfully weaving through the bustling streets despite not paying attention to where he was going.

Eventually the Jedi arrived in a dark alleyway just off the main roads of the unimaginatively named capital city of Sernpidal, Sernpidal City. In that dark alley way the Jedi came across an odd sight.

Well it was less of an odd sight and more surreal, having blasters pointed at you happened a lot In peace talks oddly enough. Having four young children no older than six years old pointing blasters at you was something else entirely.

The four children were sat around on broken crates in the alley, various items such as datapads and what looked like military rations were atop the crates near the children. The child nearest the Jedi on the right was a female red skinned Twi'lek with green eyes, just a bit beyond the Twi'lek was another girl with shoulder length blue hair and black eyes that had no pupils, although she looked Human the tattoo told a different story, the blue line that went from one cheekbone to the other that crossed her nose and the intersecting and also blue line that went from the right side of her hairline to her chin going across her eye marked her as a Kiffar.

Beyond those two were two boys, the one on the left had black hair and unlike the other three his blaster was held in a shaking grip, his blue eyes were uncertain unlike the hard eyes of his female companions, the boy on the right was the most interesting, even though he was still a child his hair was a brilliant white and he had bandages wrapped around his eyes, despite the lack of sight he held two blasters in a solid and sure grip and had both blasters aimed straight at the Jedi.

Judging by the ragged clothing all four were living in this alley. Moving slowly the Jedi drew the hilt of his lightsaber. It wouldn't do get shot by a group of kids.

"Ke'Eso." The moment the white haired boy spoke the other three moved from sitting on the crates to surrounding the Jedi. Almost immediately the Jedi realised he had no idea what language the young boy had spoken.

"Do you speak basic?" The look that passed between the children let the Jedi know that they didn't speak basic, the only language he himself spoke, he might of understood several languages but not the one the blindfolded boy had spoken.

"What's going on here?" The young Jedi had to give thanks to the force, being shot by a bunch of kids on the task that would deem him ready for the knight trials would be incredibly embarrassing.

At the entrance to the alley stood a green skinned Twi'lek, the dust grey armour told the Jedi that the twi'lek was from off-world.

"You don't happen to know what language these kids speak do you?" The Twi'lek blinked in surprise before saying something in his native language, the Jedi idly noted that the blue haired girl had her blaster trained on the green skinned Twi'lek whilst the blindfolded boy had his second blaster trained on the Twi'lek.

The child Twi'lek seemed to understand and speak whatever language it was the older Twi'lek was speaking. Ryl, if the jedi had to guess, he did vaguely remember being told it was the native language of Twi'leks.

After a short conversation the green skinned Twi'lek turned to the jedi padawan and spoke, in basic this time.

"The young Twi'lek girl does speak Ryl, if barely enough to give a rough idea of what she means." The young jedi nodded as he pondered how best to communicate what he wanted.

"Can you tell them that I'm a Jedi, a peace-keeper and warrior, I've been guided here." After a quick exchange of words the Twi'lek spoke again.

"They want to know what guided you here." The Jedi nodded.

"The force, an energy that guides and holds the universe together and that us Jedi can use to do things that aren't normally possible." More words were exchanged.

"They want a demonstration." The Jedi nodded once again as he focused.

The black haired boy dropped his blaster as a datapad floated in front of his face.

More words were exchanged and the Jedi sighed in relief as the blasters were lowered, the black haired boy sheepishly picking his up from where he dropped it.

"They want to know why you were guided here." The green skinned Twi'lek seemed just as relieved as the Jedi felt.

"I want to take them to the Jedi temple, where they can live whilst been trained to use the force." After some more words the green skinned Twi'lek spoke.

"They said to come back in two hours."

* * *

><p>"Now that is an interesting tale, four young children, all of them force sensitive." The hooded woman fell silent.<p>

"What should we do Master, I've offered them a place at the temple but..." The padawan trailed off as he was seemingly ignored by the older Jedi.

"Erik, these four children, they must be brought to the jedi temple, without them the jedi will decay and die." The padawan, Erik, started at the words.

"Decay and die?" The woman gave a slow nod.

"There are times when a jedi can see the paths of the future from a single point, this phenomenon, a shatterpoint, allows a jedi to see the possible results from an action or words, sometimes it exists for only a brief moment, I myself have never seen one until now." Erik looked at the floor as he shifted nervously on the seat in the cantina the two were in.

"How come you've only seen one now?" The hooded woman shook her head in uncertainty.

"Perhaps this particular shatterpoint is of great magnitude, perhaps..." The woman trailed off again.

"Master Kae?" The young padawan seemed quite nervous.

"You said that one of the children covered his eyes?" Erik nodded.

"Yeah, he had silver hair and bandages around his eyes, he seemed to be able see fine though." The woman rested her chin on her palm.

"A Miraluka perhaps. If he is truly as strong in the force as I suspect then, it is possible."

"What is possible?" The woman shook her head.

"If this young child _is,_ as I suspect a Miraluka and as strong as the force as I suspect he is, then it is possible he could be projecting his own ability to see the future upon those who have some skill at seeing into the future." The jedi master sat back in her chair, "How much longer until you are to return?"

Erik blinked for a few seconds, "About an hour and a half, plenty of time."

The Jedi Master, Kae, laughed, "Plenty of time for us to ask around the area for information and arrive fifteen minutes early."

* * *

><p>"Lets go over what we have, these four young children showed up in this alleyway about two months ago, they probably have their own supplies of food as no one seems to have seen them stealing and they rarely leave that alleyway in the past month, I would assume that after realising they spoke a different language they stuck around that alleyway to wait and plan." Erik gaped.<p>

"All I got was that they showed up after a cargo shipped docked two months ago." The Jedi Master just smiled.

"You were always more skilled at fighting then you were talking, I have no doubt that in time you will become a Jedi guardian." Erik nodded.

"I never was one for diplomacy."

* * *

><p>The moment the two jedi stepped into the alley the blasters were levelled at them, upon seeing Erik the children lowered their blasters but didn't holster them or let them go.<p>

"These are the kids Master, the white haired one appears to be the leader." After a quick look around Kae walked forward with her hands open and in front of her with the hilt of her lightsaber clipped to her belt, the white haired boy noded as she did.

"Ke'dirycir tracy'uur." As soon as the words left the lips of the white haired boy all four of the children put their blasters into thigh holsters. Kae smiled as she began speaking in a language that Erik only just recognised as Ryl, a language native to the twi'lek race.

What followed was a conversation that Erik was entirely unable to follow. What he was able to understand was that the young Twi'lek girl was translating between Kae and the white haired boy. The blue haired girl seemed to acting as an advisor to the white haired boy and the blacked haired one seemed almost as lost as Erik himself.

It didn't take long before Kae turned and lowered her hands and began walking to the entrance of the alley

"Jare'la." The black haired boy snorted as he spoke what seemed a single word, the white haired boy shook his head.

"Kotep." The black haired boy seemed to disagree with the white haired boy on whatever they were talking about judging by the way he glared at the white haired boy.

"Tsikador." The blue haired girl spoke her own word that seemed to spark everyone else into action. The four children worked in an efficient manner that soon had the alley striped of any personal items.

"Tion'tsikala." After a quick round of nods at the silver haired boys words the group set off for the diplomatic ship being used by the jedi.

As soon as the group had entered the ship the white haired child barked something to the other children and the four of them split up as they moved through the small ship.

"Uh... Master Kae, what are they doing?" Kae was smiling as she looked at Erik.

"I think that they are finding a place to sleep." Erik just nodded dumbly.

"I wonder what it feels like to have a normal life." Kae laughed.

* * *

><p>After Kae had the diplomatic ship flying and headed towards Coruscant on Auto Pilot she had Erik follow her to the cargo hold where the four children had set themselves up.<p>

"Erik, let me introduce you to Sienn Fenn." Kae pointed at the young twi'lek girl who grinned. "Alek Skywalker." The young black haired boy gave a tentative wave. "Mirtav Vel." The blue haired girl tapped two fingers against her temple in a sort of salute. "And last but not least Revan Rastka." The silver haired boy just nodded his head.

Kae began speaking in Ryl again and Erik was able to pick out his own name and gave a wave to the children.

The blue haired girl, Mirtav, barked something out and the Twi'lek girl, Sienn nodded her head and spoke to Kae who just smiled.

"It seems these children have some very special talents indeed. Mirtav is, if I am right, a Kiffar, Some of which have an ability known as Psychometry, a force power that allows the user to pick up traces and impressions from an object, usually by touch. Mirtav seems to be able tell everything wrong with the ship just by touching a part of it." Erik frowned.

"Is that even possible?" Kae shook her head.

"Perhaps, the extent of what Psychometry can do is a relative unknown to the Jedi order, most Jedi masters discourage it's use due to the possible darkside influence if the object was used for some dark act." Mirtav set off for the engine room of the ship with everyone else following.

"Part of the engine is broken?" Kae shook her head as Mirtav rested a hand against the hyperdrive.

"It appears out hyperdrive has malfunctioned in some way. Erik, go get the repair kit" Erik nodded as he left, when he returned with the repair kit Mirtav had, with the help of Alek, used a knife to open the hyperdrive. Handing over the repair kit Erik watched with fascination as the young blue haired girl took apart the complex machine and swiftly patched the broken parts before rebuilding the hyperdrive.

"Incredible, through Psychometry she was able to learn how the hyperdrive was brand new and repair it to that state or as close as she could." Kae laughed, "These four are something special, I can feel it."

* * *

><p><span>Hopefully this will be quite simple.<span>

Revan Rastka is obviously Revan. Short White/Silver hair and bandages wrapped around his eyes. Any Star Wars fan should hopefully get what two races Revan is a mix of.

Alek Skywalker is Malek. Human Male, Short Black Hair and Blue eyes.

Mirtav Vel. Shoulder Length blue hair and blue eyes. A blue tattoo on her face, a cross originating from just below her right eye.

Sienn Fenn. Red Skinned Twi'lek with green eyes.

These are the four main characters, only one is a full OC whilst the Other three are Revan, Malek and the Exile. The last name of each character is a refence to the Star Wars universe, feel free to find out because Alek is painfully obvious and i only remember where i got Vel from. Rastka and Fenn escape me.

If there are any errors about the discription of any character i'd like to know, they went through several revisions before i decided on a final look for each character.

Mando'a translations-

Ke' - Derived from the word Order (Ke'gyce) Ke' is placed at the start of a sentence to indicate a command.

Eso - Flank

Ke'Eso is an order to Flank.

Dirycir - Lower or put down

Tracy'uur - Blaster.

Ke'Dirycir Tracy'uur is an order to lower or put down blasters

Jare'la - Oblivious of Danger, Asking for it

Kotep - Brave

Tsikador - Prepare, Get ready

Tsikala - Ready, Prepered

Tion - Added to ask a question as used it turns 'Ready' into 'You Ready?'


End file.
